


Piquancy

by composersboy



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, It's Axel's birthday and Roxas is a lip wibble about it, LIVERPEPPER, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/composersboy/pseuds/composersboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you're excited for your best friend's birthday, and sometimes the crippling anxiety of adulthood falls on to your short, bleached-blond bedhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piquancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourhandiheld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhandiheld/gifts).



Axel’s open mindedness was an attribute that Roxas had admired since the time that they had first gotten to know each other. Compared to the majority of ninth graders around the world, he wasn’t the type to stick up his nose at a seventh grader all because they were too  _young_  or he was too  _cool_  to hang around them. He had always had somewhat of an egotistical complex, though it was nothing that compared to the more snobby attitudes of his friends. While they were less susceptible to associating with any grade outside of their own, he was a dork with wildly spiked hair, freckled skin, and the inability to decline a forming friendship when one presented itself to him.

Roxas had certainly been one to reach out, intrigued by his personality and strange sense of fashion, contributing to some joke Axel had been making about the neon orange fries served in the cafeteria that the lunch ladies like to refer to as  _sweet potatoes…_

It goes without saying that Roxas took pride in his charm and wit as a thirteen-year-old to get the attention of a freshman. Now, as a sophomore and a senior in high school, they were even closer than ever.

The skepticism of their individual circles of friends caused a bit of tension in the beginning; however, that faded over time, and they’d long since stopped questioning as to how an odd pair like them had become pals in the first place. Roxas and Axel had a bond that was as natural as anything else at Radiant Garden High. Nobody thought it was weird when the two would flash each other signals in reference to some kind of inside joke when they passed each other in the halls, as nobody considered it to be weird when Hayner, Pence, and Olette would get invitations to one of Larxene or Marluxia’s house parties.

On this particular morning, Roxas was hanging out by his open locker with a curled fist rubbing crusted rheum from his tired eyes, when a tall, lank body suddenly appeared to lean against the closest door beside of him. The sound of his backpack’s zipper clanging against metal was startling enough to jolt the little blond, eyes widening and dark brows quirking upwards as he turned his attention to the figure.

It was truly a wonder as to how he didn’t earn himself a permanent neck cramp from having to look straight up at the guy each time that they had a conversation together.

“Well, good  _morning_ , Sunshine.” Axel’s greeting passed through his teeth in a tone of voice that was as bright as it was far, far too alert for it to be this early in the day. Maybe if Roxas were to adopt the fashion of downing one or two cups of coffee before walking out the door, he would be likely to sound just as cheery when he made it on to school grounds.

“’Morning… Looks to me that at least one of us managed to have had a good sleep last night.”

“It helps not to stay up until three in the morning trying to download the Japanese version of… what was that game called again?”

“Keyblade Masters,” Roxas didn’t hesitate to respond, and Axel’s sudden smirk was just as instantaneous, spreading from one ear to the other.  _Gotcha_ , it seemed to say, and the blond could swear that his face had gotten at least fifteen degrees hotter than it was a moment ago. “I did  _not_  stay up that late!”

“Sure, pal. Whatever you say.”

“Your eyeliner is less crooked today,” he shot back, which only served to make Axel laugh and clutch at his chest, or more specifically, at the v-neck he wore that was as dark as the rest of his attire, save for the arrangement of gold and silver rings that littered his fingers. Fall still hadn’t entirely kicked in, and the weather was typically too hot out to be wearing long sleeves or pants, but Roxas knew better than to argue against his friend for dressing in black.

Axel liked to say that somebody who couldn’t handle wearing black on a hot day was just weak. He liked to say a lot of things.

“I’m wounded, Roxas.” His tone of voice was laced with whatever remained of his airy chuckle. “I wanted to talk to you about something important, and here you are being mean to me before it’s even nine in the morning.”

“If that was supposed to be considered mean, then I would hate to see what you would do if someone were to actually insult you.”

Undoubtedly, he had seen and heard plenty over the years of what the student body or strangers on the street had to think about Axel. Teenagers could especially be cruel, unable to withhold their opinions when it came to anybody who dressed and acted outside of the social norm.

Axel had been berated over his appearance more often than Roxas would like to admit. Putting aside the nail polish, daily eyeliner and mascara, as well as the wildly spiked hair, there were enough stereotypes that surrounded a teenage boy that took part in Drama class that didn’t help when it came to positive social cues. Not that it necessarily put a damper on his friend’s attitude or personal presentation for the most part…

Right now wasn’t the proper time to be thinking about that, though. Not when there was something brought to his attention that desired a much more immediate spotlight.

Half concerned, he closed the door to his locker so that he could face Axel more directly. “What do you mean important? Did something happen?”

“No… not yet. But it will.” He grinned expectantly, which only began to falter after an awkward silence of the blond having yet to make any sort of guesses as to what he could be talking about. Roxas could see the vague disappointment in his otherwise brilliant green eyes. “C’mon, you really don’t remember?”

No, he clearly didn’t. Remember what, exactly? Roxas had done all of his homework that was due today, not that he and Axel even shared a class for him to have been referring to his workload. Was there a movie coming out that he had agreed prior to go see with him? Could he be forgetting about the release of a new JRPG he’d certainly get himself addicted to? He was desperately wracking his brain in an attempt to come up with something to say, and he had absolutely nothing.

“It’s my birthday next week, Leonhart,” Axel finally said with enough exasperation to send another wave a heat onto his younger friend’s cheeks.

“I knew that,” he defended, getting more insistent at the slim, raised brow he got in response. “I did! We’ve been talking about it for a month now. You really think I’d be able to forget?”

“Just making sure.” Axel reached out to push against Roxas’s shoulder, hard enough to make him stumble without completely losing his balance.

“Ughh. It’s too early for this,” the boy shot back while making a weak attempt at shoving him in revenge. He cracked a smile while adjusting the strap of his backpack. “Have you decided what you want for the big day? You’re running out of time to think about it.”

“Don’t rush me! This is a really important decision I gotta make. You only get three good birthdays when you’re young; that’s when you turn sixteen, when you’re eighteen, and when you’re twenty-one. I’m going to be a legal adult here, so this one has got to count.”

It hit him, then, not like a wave of exhaustion from hearing the morning bell to go to class, not like after he had completed running a mile in gym, and not like the fear of God when he and his twin brother accidentally spilled stark red juice on one of Cloud’s favorite t-shirts. This hit was more like an ugly punch to the stomach.

For the first time ever, the difference in age between them began to weigh on his mind, and heavily at that. While Roxas was only a fifteen-year-old sophomore, Axel was right in essentially saying that he was becoming a man. He was in his final year of high school, on the road to graduation, and then he would be entering an entirely new world from this one. College.

The two of them were too preoccupied with goofing off with each other and their other friends, playing games, seeing movies, watching Roxas skateboard, or having the blond do his makeup (very, very badly) to have even considered talking about their future plans together. They were young, they were dorky, so they hadn’t needed to worry themselves over what to do when they  _grew up_.

When exactly had Axel gotten to be so  _old_?

“You okay there, kiddo?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, the Leonhart boy gave a couple of rapid blinks. “Huh? What?”

“You spaced out for a minute there. Are you feeling okay? How late  _did_  you stay up last night?”

“I’m fine. I just— It’s nothing. I remembered something I told Leon I would do today and… what were you saying? You were saying something.”

His uncertain tone didn’t go unnoticed. However, Axel merely gave him a questioning look and backtracked to their original topic. “I think I already know what I want.”

“Wait, you do?” Momentarily forgetting about his crisis in Friendship Land, he widened his eyes at his friend, perking up.

“You wanna guess?”

“The bell is gonna ring any minute now. I don’t have time to guess!”

“All right, all right. I’ll tell ya.” With his shoulder pressed against the lockers again, the older teen lifted a hand and tapped a finger to one of his cheeks. Specifically, he tapped the purple, diamond-like teardrop drawn in beneath the center of his eyes. “I’m gonna ask my parents to let me get these babies done for real.”

“No way?” He gaped dramatically enough to serve as another piece of laughter material for his friend.

“Yeah. I mean, why not? I doubt that my parents are going to care, considering everything else that they let me get away with…”

“You sure you want to get a tattoo on your  _face_ , though? That sounds painful.”

“A little pain never killed anybody. Besides, it saves me from needing to do it myself every morning. It takes precision to get these this perfect. Imagine how much extra sleep I’ll be able to get after it’s done!”

“You could use a little more beauty rest,” Roxas agreed, stifling a chuckle behind his hand when Axel shot him a half offended look.

“That’s it. I’m uninviting you from my party. Have fun blogging alone. You better hope Sora’s nice enough to bring you back a slice of cake.”

The blond nudged him for the second time that morning. “Yeah, right. In all seriousness, that doesn’t help  _me_  decide on what to get you. I’ve been asking you about that for over a month now. At this rate, you’re getting a really bad Pepe drawing from Sora and me, with a bag of Atomic Fireballs attached to it.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“And you know that I refuse to give my friends a lame present. Work with me here, Axel.”

“Fine. I’ll think about it while I’m in class. Maybe. I’ve got to run, so I’ll talk to you about this later.”

In reality, Roxas had already gotten something that he was certain he would adore. It was hiding in his closet at home, completely wrapped and topped with a bow and a card that he and his brother had taken turns doodling inside. Not that he was about to let on that that was the case. Not that he would be surprised if Axel hadn’t given him an answer after all of this time knowing in the back of his mind that the blond and his twin would have done their own thing with or without a suggestion.

Although if Axel happened to mention something within the next couple of days, Roxas wasn’t opposed to digging out some more savings in order to add on to his birthday surprise. He would do the same thing if it were Hayner in the high school senior’s position, or Pence, Olette, or anybody within his circle of friends and family. Birthdays were the Leonhart boy’s specialty.

“You better,” Roxas said as the other started to lift himself off of the lockers and step away. Axel gave him a smile that was as much of an ‘I will’ as he was going to get in the moment, then he disappeared into the throng of students as well as guy nearly six feet tall was able. The blond was still staring after meticulously styled spikes when the warning bell rang and he was met with the voices of his sophomore friends nearing to walk with him to class.

It was then that his thoughts from earlier started to creep back on him. He almost felt stupid that he hadn’t registered the age that Axel was going to be in any of their past conversations about his day of birth. Sure, he knew that he was going to be turning eighteen, yet it still hadn’t seemed to  _click_ as to what that truly insinuated.

He had a strong feeling in his stomach, in that same pit where he felt like he had taken an unexpected punch, that it was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Roxas couldn’t have been more right about his bad morning getting worse throughout the day. By the time that he was released to go home, his dark brows were questionably stuck in the form of a ‘V,’ and his shoulders had sunk, too. His attitude didn’t help in light of the situation, his thoughts keeping a one track mind as the hours passed. He ought to have put more concentration into listening to his teachers or solving his math problems instead of wallowing over a birthday he’d previously anticipated. The boy simply couldn’t help himself, insecurities and nameless possibilities for the future burning the edges of his mind and swallowing up any sense to pay attention.

Those thoughts stayed with him until after he had gotten home, and even for most of the week that remained. Day three of Roxas’s moping had dark skies with heavy clouds and air filled with the scent of oncoming rain, a similar reflection to how the blond’s soul had been looking as of late. It had only started to sprinkle as the final bell rang to release the students for home, and by the time that Roxas had gathered together a backpack of homework and fallen into a sullen step beside his friends at the door, it had already begun to come down in sheets.

Hayner was the first of them to let out a heavy groan, dragging a single hand down the side of his face. “Aw, man, I didn’t even bring an umbrella!”

“It’s been so warm and sunny all week,” Olette put in. “I wonder where all this came from?”

“Who cares where it came from? I just want it to go away!”

Rolling her eyes, the brunette begun to search through her bag for her own shield against the rain. “Well, lucky for  _you_  I brought an umbrella that’s big enough for us to share.”

“We can always count on Olette to have our backs.” Pence gave her a smile as well as a thumbs up.

That was when the trio fixed their gazes on Roxas, who was standing behind them more than he was beside them, their expressions shifting to the same concerned ones they had been giving him since the beginning of the week.

Olette was the one to speak up first. “Did you want to share with us?”

“No, that’s okay.” He shook his head at them, hardly even attempting to give them a smile. “There’s no way the four of us could fit underneath. I’m just gonna wait here for Sora, and we’ll stick it out together.”

“Are you sure? You’ve sure been pretty bummed out lately, man.” Hayner exchanged glances with the others, who nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I’m sure. You guys go ahead. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay. Goodbye, Roxas!” His friends took turns giving their farewells and waving back at him. 

A minute had hardly passed when he was approached from behind by the brunette himself, along with his childhood friend, Kairi. The two of them met up whenever sports practices were rained out so that they could walk home together, with or without the rest of their rather large social circle. Riku would have been with them, too, had he not grown so attached to the weight lifting room as of late.

Sora could be pretty oblivious, but he could sense from a continent away if Roxas wasn’t feeling so well. He’d been less touchy and a lot more cautious since the start of his brother’s Blue Mood, so rather than embrace him with a hug, he only poked him in the shoulder and teased: “Did they find out about your most recent video game love affair and leave you in the dust?”

“I don’t think I can be forgiven of my transgressions this time,” Roxas responded, his tone lackluster.

Kairi gave a chuckle anyway, and Sora looked over his twin’s shoulder with a hand cupped over his eyebrow as if it would help him see outside the window any easier.

“Awww, look how hard it’s coming down! We need to start keeping an umbrella in our lockers…”

“Here.” Much like Olette did only minutes ago, Kairi shrugged her backpack off of her shoulder and pulled out not one, but two of the umbrellas sticking out of it. “I always keep a spare for things like this. The two of you should be able to share this one fine.”

“101 Dalmatians!!” Sora grabbed it excitedly. Having seen and borrowed the same one from her before, he recognized the spotted and puppy pattern before even opening it up. “I can always count on you to save the day, Kairi.”

“I’m just prepared, that’s all,” she pointed out, as if she and Roxas didn’t  _both_ know that she had gotten an extra umbrella specifically because she knew Sora would never remember to bring one of his own. Sometimes he was a bit too hopeless, in the most lovable sense imaginable.

Why else would her spare umbrella have the theme of one of Sora’s favorite Disney movies? The pieces weren’t hard to put together.

Roxas dipped his head gratefully, glad he wouldn’t have to trek through the heavy rain after all. “Thanks, Kairi.”

“What are friends for?” She tucked a lock of red hair behind her hair, then led the way outside the double doors and to the parking lot. “Come on, you two. This isn’t going to let up any time soon.”

* * *

After the twins had gotten home, Roxas proceeded to flop face down on to his mattress, where he had planned to sulk until long after the sun would set. And Sora, well, Sora may have decided to lay low about the situation until his brother was comfortable with confessing on his own, but his patience was wearing thin. It was obvious in the way that he followed the blond to the bedroom and hovered in the doorway that he was hoping his nosy self would get a little incentive now that they were alone.

There were a couple of deep sighs and shifty looks to the blank wall space as Roxas shrugged his shoulders and insisted without any prompting that there was really nothing wrong and that he didn’t want to talk about it if there were. He made sure to keep his gaze turned away so as not to catch an emphasized puppy dog stare from his brother and be tempted to confess as to what was concerning him.

As badly as he felt over the situation, he felt just as dumb and guilty for even being this upset about it in the first place. He wasn’t the first sophomore in the world to have to watch his friends graduate ahead of him, moving on with their adult lives and figuring themselves out. This sort of thing happened to a lot of kids every single year, and he was selfish for not putting on a smile for it. How would Axel feel knowing that Roxas didn’t exactly  _want_  him to go…

What if Axel got mad at him for not supporting him? Except, he did support him, right? Roxas wanted his best friend to reach his goals. He wanted the redhead to get the very best that he can out of his life. If that included moving away to get some kind of college degree, well, he was going to have to start practicing his smiles in the mirror.

Sora left him alone to get started on his homework, and after a while, he couldn’t stand sulking all by himself anymore. Almost as soon as he heard the front door open and close, followed by the cheery greeting from his twin, Roxas dragged himself out of bed in search of whichever father figure had gotten home from work. Fortunately for him, that man happened to be Cloud.

Roxas didn’t favor one parent over the other, by any means, though he and his brother had been more comfortable telling Cloud about their problems before Leon ever since they were little kids. There was something about his demeanor that was more relaxed, and Roxas liked that he could curl up to Cloud and sulk without being pressured into telling him about his problems. It might have been that very same reason why he ended up confessing to the man nine times out of ten, even when he didn’t intend to.

Not only that, Leon didn’t have as much of a warm exterior when it came to the sky scraping teenager. It was no secret that Leon was biased against them becoming friends all the way back when. He didn’t hound Roxas the same way that he used to when he was younger; however, the occasional disdainful look or deadpan he’d throw in Axel’s direction was still something that they lived with to this very day.

He supposed that he could pull open his Skype application and dump all of his thoughts on his long distance friend Xion, but he worried that approach would seem too messy and a bit too  _girly_. The last thing that he needed right now was to be teased for feeling the way that he did. Not to mention he wouldn’t be able to get any cuddles out of it.

Cloud would be able to understand, right? Maybe. It was certainly worth a shot.

He found the guy sitting on the couch after his shoes had been kicked off and abandoned at the door. The remote hadn’t so much as been picked up before Roxas had flopped down to take up the remainder of the cushion space. His knees were bent while the back of his head rested against the elder’s arm, the dress shirt and skin underneath hot from the sun rays beating down on him though the windshield during his drive home.

If Roxas didn’t have his head down with his fringe blocking himself from being able to meet Cloud’s gaze, he would have been met with a smile.

“Hey, Roxas. Did you have a good day at school?”

“It was okay,” he replied, in a tone that was not convincing enough to convince himself, much less a man who had years of experience in learning the differences in each tone of his voice.

“I see.” Cloud hummed softly, then lifted his arm out from under his child to put it around his shoulders instead. He gave a comforting squeeze without calling Roxas out on the light, tragically pathetic sigh that escaped his lips when he did so. “Not as fun as staying up all night with Sora laughing about memes, huh?”

“Not even close.”

“The week only just started. It’ll be Friday before you know it. You’ll see.”

“I don’t think I even want it to be the weekend,” Roxas said, understating his words for the sake of coming off less like the immature crybaby he felt like he was being.

There was a pause before the fatherly figure made another comment. “Well, what about Axel’s birthday that’s coming up? Aren’t you excited for that?”

With a responding groan the boy turned his face towards Cloud and buried his nose under his arm. Under a different circumstance, he might have made a mental note that he was glad that the guy put on deodorant every morning. Otherwise his little face burial would be completely lacking in satisfaction.

There might not have been a more obvious hint in the world as to what was on the boy’s mind. If Cloud hadn’t picked up on that, then there was simply no hope left for him in this world. Fortunately for the both of them, he gave another hum in realization. “You’d been looking forward to it for so long. Did something happen?”

“Kinda? I mean…” He let out a sigh for possibly the fiftieth time that day, lifting his head only enough that his words wouldn’t be so muffled against the man’s person. “Cloud, you know how old he’s gonna be, right?”

“He should be eighteen this year, shouldn’t he?”

“Right. You know what that means, don’t you?”

“He’ll be considered an adult by legal standards. Nothing else is going to change.”

“No, you’re wrong there. Maybe nothing is going to change immediately, but everything is going to be different now!” Roxas pouted, hyper aware of the fact that it wasn’t Cloud alone who was listening to him. He could feel Sora’s eyes on him from the kitchen, where he was quietly sitting with his pencil hovering over the homework he had been in the middle of doing when their father figure had walked through the door. “He’s going to be graduating in the spring, then he’ll be part of a whole new world. I’m only going to be a junior while he’s going off to college and moving away… doing grown up things…”

Cloud listened without interruption, waiting for Roxas to fall quiet while carding his fingers through golden tresses. “So, you’re worried that he’s going to leave you behind, is that it?”

Hearing it out loud sent a stab of dejection through him. He was glad that he wasn’t looking at the older man in the eye because he certainly wasn’t going to be able to keep that up. Roxas kept looking down at his clasped fingers, which fiddled nervously for the sake of having something to do. “What if…”

His voice sounded weak to himself, airy and faint. The boy cleared his throat before pushing the question he was so reluctant to ask out of his mouth. “What if he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore?”

Sora, who had done his best to remain as quiet and out of the picture as possible, jumped out of his seat to rush over to the blonds before Cloud had managed to come up with any sort of verbal response. “What kinda question is that? He’s your best friend, Rox. Do you honestly think he’s going to throw all of that way because you won’t be going to the same school anymore?”

Suddenly, Roxas felt guilty for not having confessed to his twin brother sooner. Although, if Sora had any hurt feelings over the situation, he wasn’t letting it show. It was more likely than not that he wasn’t holding a grudge over his sibling. He would understand that Roxas had his reasons for not saying anything at any other point during the day.

Thinking over the question that Sora just brought on, Roxas sat up with a still shifty gaze. A lot of people had the tendency to think that Sora wasn’t very smart, or that he could be too oblivious for his own good, but he did make really good points. Especially when those points came to friendship. “I… well… I was thinking that he would kinda drift away… whether he wanted to or not.”

“That may be true for some people,” Cloud put in, finding his opening to console his little fifteen-year-old son. “But that doesn’t necessarily mean that it’s true for everyone. You can’t expect everybody to stay the same as they did when they were teenagers or expect them to have the same group of friends, either. There are plenty of people who make friendships that last an entire lifetime. Take a look at Leon and I, for example. We’re still very close to Aerith, Zack, Cid, and Tifa, aren’t we?”

His pause and gentle smile was clearly coaxing a response from the boy. Roxas felt his cheeks heating up with a blush before he managed to say, “Yeah, that’s true.”

“See? There’s no need to stress yourself out about it.”

Sora nodded his head furiously, beaming with multicolored braces over his teeth. “And even if you do keep getting worried about it, just tell Axel what you’re thinking!! I’m sure he’ll tell you that you’re just being silly. There’s no way he’d forget about you after all this time you’ve been friends.”

“He is pretty clingy…” Cloud added.

“But he’s my clingy friend,” Roxas said, his face finally giving away into a faint smile after going through the entire day with a vague pout. He glanced at his brother and at Cloud appreciatively. “I think you both are right. I was kinda dumb for getting worked up about it in the first place.”

“It isn’t dumb of you to be worried about losing such a good friend of yours.” The man reached out to sift fingers through Roxas’s hair again. “I would be concerned if you weren’t. And I’ll be even  _more_  concerned if you haven’t started on your homework yet…”

Even though he could sense the teasing lilt at the end of his sentence, Roxas ducked his head in guilt and let out a hesitant laugh. “I, uh… Why don’t I get started on that now, before Leon gets home?”

“That’s an idea I can’t argue with.” Cloud pat Roxas on the leg before leaning forward to grab the remote off of the coffee table. “He has to work a little late tonight, though he promised to bring home pizza.”

“YEAH, PIZZA!” Sora punched the air with two overly excited fists. “Every night is a good night for pizza.”

“If that’s all we had for dinner, you would get sick of it real fast,” Roxas pointed out.

“Nuh uh. Not if you had different toppings each time…”

Cloud was shaking his head at the boys. “That does not sound healthy.”

Letting out a chuckle, Roxas excused himself so that he could get started on that homework he had been putting off all afternoon. He had only stepped into his bedroom when the cell phone on his nightstand had started to light up and buzz with the announcement of a new text message. Curiously, he picked it up and scanned the words on the screen while his free hand reached for his backpack.

from: Axel

SMS: But what if… we make that 4 bags of Atomic Fireballs and you accompany me to get my tattoo, and we call it even?

He smiled then, widely from ear to ear, beaming down at his friend’s name and realizing that what Cloud and Sora had been saying was absolutely, positively right. There was no way that Axel was going to forget about their friendship all because he earned a high school diploma or decided to move away for college. They would remain best friends for years to come, no matter what.

Roxas doubted that his insecurities were over. However, he was confident to know that he would have peace of mind for a long while yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Jay, thank you for being such a fun friend and such a creative inspiration. Your universe was too fun and sweet to pass up. I only wish I could have motivated myself to finish this sooner.
> 
> To everybody else who passes by, your time is so appreciated!! Thank you, thank you, thank you.


End file.
